


PlushTale

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Plushies, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), but with plot, monsters are plushies, pretty much, toy story but undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Being handmade plushies sewn by Mr. Hamilton, owner of Hamilton's Toy Emporium, Sans and Papyrus have spent their entire lives on a shelf. Patiently, they have waited for a child to walk through those glass doors, and take them home.One day, a little kid named Frisk sees them on that high up shelf, and brings the brothers home with them.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Stuffed Toys Are Sentient Now, Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me getting a Sans plush for Christmas. I have a story planned out, more characters will be introduced and tags will be added as we go. Mostly, it will be fluffy chapters of wholesome goodness, and suggestions are welcome! With that being said, enjoy!

Sans and his brother sat in their packaging box, nervously waiting for the moment where a (hopefully nice) child would see them, and take them home. They’ve been sitting in this toy shop for what felt like years, but it was probably only a few months.

“Brother, I can feel it! I know it’s going to happen today!” Papyrus whispered to Sans. They couldn’t be too loud, or others might notice them speaking.

Humans, for the most part, seemed to believe that they were mindless toys. The exception to that was none other than Mr. Hamilton himself, their creator. 

Mr. Hamilton always talked to the plushies as though he were having a conversation with them. Some of his customers would give him funny looks, but he paid them no mind.

The rest of the humans thought they were nothing more than stuffed plushies to be bought and played with by children.

And honestly, it was all they wanted. 

The brothers just wanted to get out of this cramped box, and be hugged by a nice kid. They wanted to have their own little kid to watch over and protect.

But Sans felt that the day would never come.

“you say that every day, paps.” Sans sighed dejectedly. 

The day was coming to an end, and it was almost time for Mr. Hamilton to close up shop. Sans doubted that they were ever going to be given a home.

“I say it to keep up hope, Sans. I hate being in this box, so I just focus on how happy I’ll be when we get out!” If Papyrus could move any part of his body, he’d be striking a heroic pose.

“whatever you say bro.” 

About 15 minutes passed, and Mr. Hamilton was moving to the front of the store to flip the closed sign.

“Wait! Wait, please!” A child's voice could be heard shouting.

Sans looked down towards the door. Being on the top shelf made it really hard to see everything.

A little kid, looking to be around the age of 10, was full on sprinting towards the toy shop, closely followed by what he assumed was their mother. They were wearing a bright blue and pink striped sweater, little brown boots, and black leggings. Their short brown hair bounced up and down off their shoulders as they ran.

“Whoa there kiddo, don’t worry. You can look around a bit before I close.” Mr. Hamilton smiled.

He always seemed to love kids. Explaining the stories of how got the ideas to make some of the toys he sold, or talking about his particularly strange customers to them. The kids always begged for more stories, and he always provided them. 

He was a sweet old man.

“Thank you sir!” The child slowed their pace, as to not knock anything over as they walked through the door.

“Sans, I think this is the one!” Papyrus whisper shouted.

“shhh...let’s see paps.”

The kid walked around the shop, picking up a few plushies to examine them, only to place them back on the shelf. Sans felt a pang of sympathy for the toys. To get your hopes up about being taken home by a nice looking kid, only for them to put you back really hurt.

After a few minutes passed, the child walked by the shelf Sans and Papyrus were placed on, and the look on their face almost made Sans get _his_ hopes up. No, it’s better to just assume the worst. The kid was probably so surprised at how plushies could look so strange.

He sometimes wished that Mr. Hamilton had sewn them to look different. Maybe like that little yellow dog with the bell on her head. She was the cutest one in the store, and some people had started bidding on her. In the end, she ended up being taken home by some guy in his mid 30’s. Poor girl. What was her name again? Isabelle or something like that.

“Mister, can I see those ones please? On the top shelf?” They asked politely. 

If Sans had a heart, it would’ve stopped.

“The skeleton brothers?” Frisk nodded. “Sure thing kiddo!”

Mr. Hamilton reached up to retrieve the box the brothers were kept in, and handed it to the kid carefully.

The kid looked them over, and Sans was getting to be hopeful. Maybe Papyrus was right! Maybe this kid was going to take them home!

“Mama, can I get these ones please?” They turned their head to look at their mother, who walked over to check the item they wanted.

“Frisk, I said you could pick one thing.” She sighed.

_oh no._

_please no._

_lady, don’t do this._

Sans could see the way Papyrus deflated, even without making any movement. 

“Technically, it is one thing. See?” Frisk gestured to them being in one box.

Their mother seemed to think about it for a moment.

Internally, Sans was panicking.

_oh god oh god oh god please just listen to your kid. please take us with you._

“Well, I suppose it _is_ your birthday, so I guess I can make an exception.” She ruffled Frisk’s hair.

It took all of Sans’ energy to not celebrate.

In his mind though, there was confetti raining from everywhere as music played in the background.

Frisk gasped, “Thank you mama! Thank you thank you!!”

“Let’s get your new friends to the cash register so they can go home with you!” Mr. Hamilton said happily.

Frisk speed walked to the register, not being able to run in the shop that was crowded with shelves upon shelves of stuffed toys.

Their mother visibly winced at the price tag, but she had sealed her fate with her previous words. Handmade toys were going to be more expensive than factory made, you knew this, why are you surprised at how expensive they are, lady?

“Those little guys have been here for a while now, I’m sure they’re happy to finally have a home!” Mr. Hamilton was gently placing their box into a paper bag.

“Do they have names?” Frisk asked, taking the bag in their hands.

“Yep! The little one with the blue hoodie is Sans, and the one with the red scarf is his brother Papyrus.” 

“Those names are a bit odd. It seems they’re named after fonts?” Frisk’s mother questioned.

“Indeed they are ma’am! Had a third skeleton plush somewhere ‘round here. His name was WingDings Gaster, kinda like the symbol font.” He scratched the top of his head. “Can’t for the life of me remember where I put him…”

“If you find him, can you hold him for me? I wanna collect all the skeletons!” Frisk shouted excitedly. 

“Sure thing kiddo. The minute I find him, howzabout I call your mama and let her know? Then you can come and pick him up, free of charge!”

Frisk gasped, and if Sans could see their face right now, he bet he would see stars.

“Really?! You mean it?!” They bounced up and down in place.

“Mhm! Take it as a thank you for giving the brothers a home. I’m positive that they’re grateful!”

“Thank you mister!” Frisk beamed.

After their mother had paid, and written down her phone number for Mr. Hamilton, Frisk thanked him one last time, before leaving the store with their two new best friends.

In their box, just out of view from the humans, Sans and Papyrus were barely holding back their joy. They finally had a home! They would be able to hug each other for the first time since before the box, and they could hug their new kid as well!

With the click of a car door closing, their new lives had begun.


	2. This Better Not Be A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeleton brothers really hope this isn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy skeletons
> 
> thats it

The skeleton brothers loved their new home! The moment Frisk took them out of the box, it finally felt real. Before then, Sans thought that he would wake up at any moment, and it would all be just a dream.

But it wasn't. This was _real._ They had a home, and a kid to take care of.

They technically had two kids now. Frisk had a sibling, likely a twin, named Chara.

Chara loved baking, they learned on their first day. Chara had baked some cupcakes for Frisk’s birthday. Now, the brother’s couldn’t eat anything, being stuffed toys, but Sans figured they must taste good.

The first night with their new kid was the best day of their lives. After so long in a box, they finally had someone else to look after. Sans and Papyrus vowed to take care of Frisk and Chara, even after the children grew up. 

“Goodnight Sans, goodnight Papyrus. See you in the morning.” Frisk spoke softly, snuggled underneath the blanket, with the brothers tucked under their arm.

_goodnight kiddo._

Sans wished he could reply out loud, but he couldn’t speak in front of humans. Otherwise, they might get sent back for being possessed or something.

Frisk dozed off pretty quick, likely being exhausted from their exciting day.

Once they were sure Frisk was asleep, the brothers spoke to each other quietly.

“Sans, this is so amazing! Frisk and Chara are so nice!” He whispered.

“yeah, these kids are the best. m’glad we didn’t get picked up by some grown up.”

“That would suck.”

“mhm, they’d probably keep us in the box or something.

“Oh dear, I don’t even want to imagine that.”

The conversation ended at that, and the brothers moved ever so slightly, as to not wake Frisk, and cuddled up close to each other.

“Goodnight brother. I love you”

“love you too bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this story so much i feel so happy whenever i write it

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, my favorite thing ive written.
> 
> and also, yes, mr hamilton knows the plushies are sentient. he made every one of them by hand, after all.


End file.
